


The Fight

by anri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anri/pseuds/anri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He quirked a eyebrow, looking at Hanamaki. "Really? Again?" The smaller boy nodded.<br/>"Apparently so."<br/>"Damn. We need to get them one of those boards: It has been twenty-eight days since Iwaizumi and Oikawa last argued." <br/>"It's not been that long. It's been like fifteen days, let's be real."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the ao3 edition of the fight au, this originally came from one of the many headcannons I post on my tumblr (http://anri-kun.tumblr.com/post/135726486688/iwa-and-oikawa-argue-a-lot-and-they-have-a-flare) but it got pretty popular? So, wow that was a new experience for me. I'm not used to that but holy shit was it exciting.

It was late after practice, and everyone was getting ready to go home. Matsukawa was waiting outside of the changing rooms, scrolling down his phone, waiting. He said goodbye to the other members as they went, staying where he was. He heard the door open, and he looked up lazily to see the person he was waiting for. "What's up short stuff," he murmured, continuing to scroll down his phone.

"Shut up," Hanamaki shot back, sighing a little bit. Before the door closed, Matsukawa heard raised voices.

"Why can't you just shut up?! It's not that important!"

"It's important to _me_ , Iwa-chan, why can't you see that?"

"Because you're being an idiot!"

He quirked a eyebrow, looking at Hanamaki. "Really? Again?" The smaller boy nodded.

"Apparently so."

"Damn. We need to get them one of those boards: It has been twenty-eight days since Iwaizumi and Oikawa last argued."

"It's not been that long. It's been like fifteen days, let's be real."

They could hear the voices raising so much they could hear it outside of the changing room. "Well, there goes date night for us," Matsukawa whistled, looking at the other boy. "Wanna play rock-paper-scissors over who gets to stay up with Oikawa?"

"Yeah, alright."

They played three rounds, Matsukawa winning the first one, Hanamaki winning the other two.

"Yesss, alien movies and emotional support, here we come," he muttered, grinning. Matsukawa whined,

"Oh come on - I'm pretty sure my liver's gunna die if I have to put up with another night of Iwa's drinking,"

"There's more of you, so I'm sure you're less likely to be wasted as soon as I would be," Hanamaki shot back, waving a hand dismissively. There was a silence.

"Do you think Oikawa's crying yet?"

And just as he asked that, the door swung open, and he was stood there, his lips pouting, quivering, his eyes shining with tears. He stared at the two of them, before looking down, biting down hard. Matsukawa and Hanamaki looked at each other for a moment, before Hanamaki walked forward, slapping the captain hard on the back. "It's allllright, Oikawa. It's alright, don't worry," he said in a soothing tone. Matsukawa knew it - it was exactly the same tone he used every single time those two had a fight. "I'll buy ice cream, don't worry, you just pick what you want to watch."

Matsukawa sighed, leaning back against the railings as he watched those two disappeared. And five minutes later, he was still waiting. He put his phone in his pocket, finally deciding to go and investigate. Iwaizumi was sat by himself on the benches in the changing room, head in his hands. "You alright there?" Matsukawa called.

"Fuck off." He nodded. Right. So it was the usual business then.

"Do you want to go get a drink?" he asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet, hands shoved in his pockets.

" _Yes_."

It was a little bit sad that Hanamaki and Matsukawa had been in this situation so much that they knew exactly how their friends liked to cope with their subsequent and regular fights. It was a little bit worse for Matsukawa, since Iwaizumi's coping method was drinking until he wouldn't remember what he'd said or why he was upset. Underage drinking didn't bother him, but unlike Iwa, he didn't enjoy drinking himself into stupor. But that just led to him watering down his drinks and pouring them away whenever the other boy left the room. It was during one of Iwaizumi's toilet breaks that he pulled his phone out to find four new texts.

_Maki-chan*:_ _・ﾟ_ _✧_ _: We're on film number 2, Oikawa's hair is a fucking wreck + my shoulder is soaked through with tears_

_Maki-chan*:_ _・ﾟ_ _✧_ _: How's Iwa??? Oikawa's entered the angry ranting stage but Im actually rlly invested in this plot and I want to hear the movie but i dont want to tell him to calm down_

_Maki-chan*:_ _・ﾟ_ _✧_ _: ??? Have u passed out already?? Do I need to call an ambulance to make sure you two don't choke on ur own vomit? B/c thats a nasty ass way to die_

_Maki-chan*:_ _・ﾟ_ _✧_ _: I'm not kidding I will call someone if you dont reply._

Matsukawa smiled before responding.

_Matssun: We r conscious chill ur ass down Ive been pouring my shit away whenever Im alone I'm only lowkey tipsy_

_Maki-chan*:_ _・ﾟ_ _✧_ _: Hows Iwa_

_Matssun: Idk I think he's close to telling me whats up. I think I saw man tears when he went to go pee._

_Maki-chan*:_ _・ﾟ_ _✧_ _: Good b/c its his fucking fault this time_

_Matssun: Is it bad?_

_Maki-chan*:_ _・ﾟ_ _✧_ _: Pmuch. I think this is gunna be a long fight :/_

_Matssun: Do we at least get next weeks date night?_

_Maki-chan*:_ _・ﾟ_ _✧_ _: At this rate no._

_Mattsun: Oh shit._

_Matssun: I think Iwa's coming back oh jesus_

_Maki-chan*:_ _・ﾟ_ _✧_ _: Be strong for me_

_Matssun: I will try_

_Maki-chan*:_ _・ﾟ_ _✧_ _: You better <3333_

 

Matsukawa quickly put his phone down, picking up his glass, realising he hadn't tipped anything out from last time. He looked around frantically, having no choice but to spill it in a plant pot he was sat next to. He quietly apologised to Iwa's parents, hoping they didn't care too much about the flower he just poisoned. "Hey Iwa, how're you doing?" he asked as the other boy staggered into the room.

"I fucked up."

Well, he hadn't expected this to be _that_ simple. Usually Iwaizumi required some sort of prying, even when he was heavily intoxicated. Matsukawa quirked an eyebrow, standing up, casting his half empty mug of booze on the coffee table, sitting himself down next to his friend on the sofa. "What did you fuck up?"

"Oikawa." Iwa curled up on the sofa, burying his face in the arm rest, looking out sorrowful as he clawed to find the TV remote. "What happened?"

"He asked me to come with him to his sister's wedding," was the slurred response as Iwa tried to settle on a TV channel, his fingers shaking as he tried to focus on pressing the buttons. "Why don't you wanna go?"

"Because I'm...his family's bitchy. I don't wanna meet them."

"If you haven't met them how do you know they're bitchy?"

"He always comes crying to me whenever he meets his grandma because she tells him his hair's ugly! If she pulls that shit with her own grandson how's she gunna be with me? I don't wanna get judged by a wrinkly lady-Oikawa."

"Yeah but, he's her grandson, so she has every right to-"

"And people won't like me because I'm his boyfriend! Oh my god, his step-dad already blames me for him being gay, but I mean like Jesus Christ did he really raise Tooru for like...I don't know how long his mum's been married to him but my point still stands. He's known him for long enough! He's the fucking campest man I've ever met. He should be...shoutin' at him for stealing _my_ heterosexuality!"

Matsukawa bit back his comment that he wasn't even sure that was how sexuality worked. Iwaizumi was fragile now, he could see the tears working in the corner of his eyes as the TV remote shook in his hand. After the third failed attempt, he took the remote off him. "What number do you want?" he asked, keying in the number Iwa asked for. The animal channel, right. He always did like watching nature documentaries when he was drunk. "I'm sure the Oikawas won't make that much of a fuss about you, it's his sister's wedding after all." _And despite all the drama you two cause, the world does not revolve around the both of you_. "But I'm...it's a big step. Attending family events and shit. It's a whole new level of official-ness, and I'm not ready for that!"

"It's not that bad you know, and like...how long have you guys been together?"

"Two..."

"Right. So, you're serious already, it's not going to change much." He handed the remote back to Iwa to find he was crying. He sighed slightly. "What is it?"

"That animal on the screen....it looks like Oikawa." Matsukawa looked over, coming face-to-face with the ugliest thing he'd ever seen in his entire life. He flinched looking back at Iwa. "When he wakes up in the morning, he looks like that..."

Matsu bit his lip, trying _really_ hard not to say something. He took a picture of the screen, sending it to Hanamaki.

_Matsu: Iwa just started crying and said this aye-aye looks just like Oikawa??? I am scared_

_Maki-chan*:_ _・ﾟ_ _✧_ _: OMG it's a spitting image of him right now!!!_

Matsukawa rolled his eyes, reaching over to tentatively pat his friend on the shoulder. Iwaizumi choked out fresh tears. "I was so mean to him already...I'm always such a horrible person."

"That's...arguable. Oikawa agreed to date you, knowing what you're like."

"I really do care about him and I just...I ruin it, all the time." He whimpered, curling in on himself, turning into a small huddle on the end of the sofa. Matsukawa pinched the bridge of his nose. He shouldn't have watered his drinks down so much. He really wasn't drunk enough to be dealing with this. "He knows you don't mean it. Probably." Questionable at this point in time.

"I need to make it up to him!"

"Yes. You do."

"I should call him!"

" _No_. No. That is not something you should be doing."

"I just...I need to make sure he's okay." He staggered to his feet, and Matsu lunged forward, grabbing him by the back of his pants.

"Sit your ass back down on the sofa because I will fight you for the phone, I swear to god," he said firmly, pulling the intoxicated boy back down.

"What am I supposed to do then?" Iwa asked, his eyes watery as he stared at the taller boy.

"Wait until tomorrow. Once you sleep on it, you'll be able to think of what you want to tell him." Or just be too fucking hangover to think properly. Whichever, it was no longer Matsukawa's responsibility when it got to tomorrow. God, he hated babysitting Iwa. Oikawa was so much easier to handle, even if he did get angrier. It was better than dealing with... _this._ He rubbed his face. This was going to be a long night.

 

Matsukawa woke up groggily, his neck on fire. It hurt to pull his head into the upright position. He sighed, running a hand through his hair, trying to assess the situation. Right. He was in Iwaizumi's living room. He was tucked into the corner of the sofa, still in his school uniform. It was fairly light out, and the house was silent, except for Iwa's soft snoring next to him. Matsu himself wasn't exactly hung over, but he knew that Iwaizumi most definitely would be. He sighed, unravelling himself from his sleeping position. His whole body felt sore, and he felt sick overall. He pattered into the kitchen, in search for a glass. He heard something in the quiet house, a buzzing. He poured Iwa's water before wandering over to the table. He'd left his phone there the previous night when he was cleaning up all of the empty bottles and cans, in case Iwa's parents returned during the night. They hadn't. He looked over at the lit up screen, and saw Hanamaki's name. He swiped it, picking his phone up. "Hey babe, what's up?"

"Are you coming to practice today?" was the reply. Matsukawa stopped dead.

"Wait...oh fuck...it's Saturday, isn't it?"

"...Yeah. It's Saturday."

"Oh Jesus, how late are we?"

"About ten minutes."

"Well thanks for waking me up earlier, sugar tits,"

"I've been calling you for like the past _fifteen minutes_ , honey-buns. You turned your phone on silent again, didn't you?"

"Urgh..." he bit his lip. "I'm gunna wake up Iwaizumi. We're both going to look absolutely disgusting, so no judgement there."

"Well no promises on Oikawa's side."

"Just...we'll be there, okay? Tell him we'll be there."

"Yeah yeah, you have five minutes before he goes into meltdown."

"Try and stall? Thanks babe,"

"You're welcome, sweetie."

He put his phone down, practically running back into the living room. He shook his friend, "Iwa? Iwa." The boy jumped awake, squinting at Matsukawa.

"What the fuck are you doing? I want to sleep."

"Okay but. We have volleyball practice."

"Urgh...I'm sick, don't wanna go."

Matsu stood up, running a hand through his hair. "Oikawa's gunna think you're avoiding him and it's going to make him more pissed." _That_ got him up and moving alright. The two of them got dressed straight into the practice wear, not really wanting to show up in their crumpled uniforms (it's not like they had to show the first years what bad influences they were, after all), and bolted out of Iwaizumi's house, sprinting as fast as they could to the school.

It took a little longer than five minutes to get there, but as they entered the gym, the two of them nearly dropped to their knees from exhaustion. The team stopped practicing, turning to look at them. The coach waved them on to continue practice, Oikawa breaking apart from the group. Matsukawa quickly stood back up, slipping behind the captain, finding Hanamaki at the edge. "So you made it," he murmured, Matsu smiling as he pulled his arms around his waist, pressing his lips firmly to Maki's cheek.

"We did."

"You smell like tequila,"

"Well I'm sorry I didn't stop and think about _your_ feelings when I rushed out this morning,"

"I didn't say it was bad."

"You know I probably still taste like it, too."

Hanamaki grinned as he turned around, pulling Matsu down by his shirt to his height, pressing his lips against his.

They heard a loud smack, the two of them breaking apart, still holding each other. Everyone else seemed to have stopped, too. They were all looking in the direction of Oikawa and Iwaizumi. The shorter boy's head was turned to the side, his tanned skin fading pink on his cheek. Oikawa's hand was raised and shaking. He looked about ready to strike again. "Oh fuck me," Hanamaki breathed, breaking away from his boyfriend, sprinting over to grab Oikawa. Matsukawa was quick to follow, standing next to Iwaizumi. "Hey, hey, hey, why don't we all calm down for a second?" he said, smiling. Oikawa's face was twisted in anger, snarling. He felt a pinch of dread. He looked over at Hanamaki to make sure he had a firm hold of Oikawa's hands. "Why don't we all go outside for a second to cool our heads and talk?" Maki nearly had to push the captain of the door, sharing worried glancing with Matsu. "I told you he was mad."

"You didn't tell me he was like Kageyama-level pissed again."

"I didn't think he _was_. I thought he was calm this morning."

"Well, whatever, we need to get this sorted now."

 

Hanamaki was the oldest sibling in his house. He had four younger siblings - two sets of twins, and his parents both worked full time, which meant he was usually the one left with them. He was the one who had to feed them, play with them, keep them entertained, and ultimately, sorted the many toddler fist fights and tantrums that occurred. He was reminded of that experience now. They were sat around a table by the edge of the school, Hanamaki and Oikawa on one side, Iwaizumi and Matsukawa on the other. The bickering couple were sulking. Oikawa had his arms crossed over his chest, his lip stuck out in a pout. Maki's four year old sisters had more composure. Iwa had his head turned away, studying the outline of the school. It was quiet. Jeez, this was turning into heart-to-heart time in the Hanamaki household. If they were going to act like toddlers, he may as well treat them as such. "So. Oikawa. Why did you hit Iwaizumi?" he asked. The captain sighed, slouching forward.

"Because he's being an ass."

"Well you're sort of being an ass back by hitting me."

"Oh shut the fuck up, what do you care about how much of an ass I am?" Matsu raised his eyebrows, turning to Maki, his eyes wide. Iwa opened his mouth to respond but then thought better of it, turning back to look at the school. "Oikawa that's not very nice."

"I don't care," he murmured. Hanamaki closed his eyes, praying for the strength to resist shoving him off the bench.

"You know, Iwaizumi was actually going to apologise, before you hit him," Matsukawa said.

Oikawa shrugged, "Well he didn't!"

"You hit him before he could."

"Well - I was justified. He really, really hurt my feelings!" he turned away, turning his nose up. Matsukawa and Hanamaki exchanged glances, and then they both turned to look at Iwa. He sighed, shutting his eyes. "I'm really sorry for what I said, Oikawa. And...I'll go with you. I'm sorry for being dumb."

"Well, maybe I don't _want_ you to go with me anymore!"

That changed the tone of everything. Maki slapped his hands down on the table. "Look. If this is a serious problem for you, Oikawa, then maybe you two need to think about separating permanently." That took the wind out of everyone. The captain looked at him, his eyes filled with bewilderment. All the anger and hurt that had been there a second ago was gone. He hadn't thought about that. No matter had pissed off he got with Iwaizumi, he had _never_ thought about breaking up with him. They'd been together for two years. If they broke up then...that would be two years completely gone, wouldn't it? Two years wasted. Two years of high school that he could have spent doing other things, wasted on a relationship. "But we've been together for so long..." Oikawa murmured.

"Realistically, how many high school relationships last?" Hanamaki said, refusing to look at Matsukawa while he said it. He was being so hypocritical - telling Oikawa that, when he very much believed and hoped in his own relationship. "If you guys are just going to keep arguing and if you really _are_ so upset by him, then maybe you need to think about it." There was a silence. Matsu reached out over the table to touch Maki's hand. Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked at each other. And then Oikawa's bottom lip was quivering and he whimpered and burst into tears. "I don't want to break up with Iwa-chan!" he cried. "I don't want to break up with him!" Hanamaki patted him on the back, rolling his eyes. Iwa was blushing, looking down at the table. "Then just forgive him and get this over with," Matsukawa muttered.

"I'm really, really sorry about hurting your feelings, Oikawa. I didn't mean it."

"It's okay, Iwa-chan, I'm sorry I hit you." He stood up from the table, pulling his arms around Iwa before he had a chance to properly get up, the taller man practically enveloping his boyfriend. Iwaizumi nuzzled into the crook of his neck, running his hands through his hair. He was close to tears himself, but he was sure as hell not going to show anyone else.

 

"Thank Jesus that's over," Hanamaki sighed, kicking a stone across his path as they wandered back to the gym.

"Yeah, I mean it was a really stupid fight anyway."

"I don't think it was dumb. Iwaizumi was out of line and that was a genuinely dickish thing to do."

Matsu shrugged, "I don't think it's that important to attend a wedding or whatever."

"Yeah but you don't have any family so you wouldn't understand."

Matsukawa stopped walking, and Maki turned back to look at him. His eyes were narrowed, his head cocked. "Excuse me?"

"You literally just live with your mother, it's not like you experience a family so it's not really something you can judge on."

Matsukawa sighed, biting his lip. "You know you have said a lot of shit things, but that has to be the worst."

"What? It's true-"

"So just because I have a single mother means I don't have a family?"

"Well that wasn't my original point but-"

"Then what were you trying to say?" Matsu snapped, shoving his hands in his pockets. Hanamaki stepped back.

"Well if you'd actually shut up and let me finish what I was saying then maybe you'd know." He regretted saying that as soon as it came out of his mouth, but he said it anyway. Matsukawa laughed sharply, bitterly. "Do you know what? Fuck you," he snapped, storming off into the gym. It felt like a blow to Hanamaki's chest. His legs felt shaky.

Oikawa looked up when he heard raised voices in time to see Matsu storm away. "Oh shit," he muttered, him and Iwaizumi standing up, cautiously making their way over. Hanamaki's chest was heaving, his face was stern. "Are you alright there, Maki-chan?"

"Yeah. Yeah. It's fine."

"Did you two just...fight?" Iwa asked. Hanamaki's mouth twitched.

"Realistically, how many high school relationships last?" he said, remembering his words from earlier. He was stupid to get so upset about it.

"Are you really okay?"

"Oikawa can you just do me a favour and piss off?" he asked, his face tense with anger and embarrassment. He waited for a moment or two, before pacing back into the gym, leaving the newly-settled couple on their own.

 

"Do you think this is our fault, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked a lunchtime the next day as he sat together.

"What? Matsukawa and Hanamaki's fight?"

"Yeah, do you think it's our fault?" he pressed, sucking on his juice box. Iwaizumi shrugged, stretching back in his chair. "I don't know. Neither of them have said anything about what they fought about...but if I had to guess, I'd say it was about us," Iwa bit his lip. "So then, yeah, I guess it's our fault."

Oikawa pouted, leaning forward onto the desk. "So shouldn't we help them out, then? Try and get them to make up?"

"Have they ever fought before? Like, seriously. I know they're always bickering and insulting each other but it's just in fun. I don't remember a time when they've ever had an argument, even when they weren't dating."

"They're a tough couple, but I guess that makes their fights more intense, though. I feel bad, if they argued about us. I think we should help them!"

Iwaizumi quirked an eyebrow, before sighing and giving in. "I'll go talk to Hanamaki, you try Matsukawa."

The third years fight seemed to blow a hole in club activities. They were used to practicing while Iwa and Oikawa were arguing, but Matsu and Maki? That was new. And they weren't exactly sure what to do. The two of them just seemed to keep their distance. The tension was thick, and it was impossible to try and diffuse some of it. It was difficult to practice with all that bubbling up underneath the surface. Matsukawa changed quickly, as always, and it was difficult for Oikawa to keep up with him. He ran out after him, dashing down the stairs to catch up with him. "Matsu-chan, Matsu-chan, wait!" he called. The taller boy sighed, turning around.

"What are you doing, Oikawa?" he asked.

"Since you were ever so kind and helped me and Iwa-chan, I'm going to help you!"

"I helped Iwa, not you."

"Yeah, well, I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Thanks, but, I'm not really into watching alien movies."

"Oh it's okay, I have a few other films in my collection. We can stop by my house on the way home, right?"

"I have my own DVDs, you know," Matsu said, trying to inch away.

"Yeah, but everyone knows I have the most superior DVD collection that has ever existed and ever will exist so just pick like ten from my collection."

"Ten? Fuck, how long do you plan this to go on for?" Oikawa shrugged, pulling him by the wrist down the road.

 

Hanamaki and Iwaizumi ended up on the train together, Hanamaki resting his forehead on his hands. It was quiet. "Do you want to get drunk?" Iwa asked. Maki sighed,

"I have four children in the house, we're _not_ touching alcohol."

"What do you want to do?"

"I have to look after my siblings. I don't have time to do anything else."

"But you are sad about Matsukawa, right?"

Hanamaki sat up sighing. "Whatever, I guess,"

Iwa sighed, crossing his legs. "You're going to have to get used to talking about your feelings, y'know. It's going to be important for you later on in life?"

Hanamaki frowned, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard? When am I ever going to need to talk about my feelings? What sort of job do you expect me to get? Or do you just think I'm going to be one of those sad middle aged men who cries to prostitutes and escorts about how fucking lonely he is?"

Iwaizumi's mouth fell open, "No that was not my intention, I just...well. I suppose I don't do that myself, anyway," he stared at his friend for a little longer. "Is there anything that's going to help you?"

"Let me win against you at arm wrestling and help me with my siblings."

"I don't know about the arm wrestling but I can definitely help with the kids."

 

Matsukawa was sat on his sofa next to Oikawa. The captain had his glasses on, his hair pinned back, and Matsukawa did have to admit he _could_ see the aye-aye resemblance just a little bit now. "Whoa, wait, what? What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"So...which is real? Because Babydoll was in like, a mental home, and now she's like...what? A strip club and _now_ she's fighting a giant? What the fuck is going on?"

"Use your imagination, Matsu-chan,"

"I can do that but literally what the fuck is going on?"

"It's all metaphor, suspend your disbelief."

They heard the front door open, and the two boys looked up as Matsu's mother entered.

"Hello Miss Matsu!" Oikawa called. She frowned, looking between him and her son.

"Is Takahiro not here today?"

Matsukawa looked down, biting his lip. "No. It's just Oikawa today." She nodded knowingly, looking at Oikawa before nodding.

"Okay, don't make too much noise, tell me if you want anything to eat, alright boys?" she said, shutting the door and leaving them to it.

Oikawa fell asleep later that evening on their sixth film. Matsukawa had long since stopped trying to follow the plots of Oikawa's intense sci-fi action films, and was surprised when he came back in the room to find his friend fast asleep. He looked over, and the way he was twisted, the angle of his face as he slept...he fucking looked _exactly_ like an aye-aye. He hadn't believed Maki or Iwa before, but holy shit he should not have doubted them. If any of the Oikawa fan club saw him like this, no doubt they would run for the hills. He smirked, taking a picture, opening up Maki's contact before he knew what he was doing. And then he stopped. Right. He sent it to the group chat instead, holding his phone in his hand. Hanamaki's name popped up as he saw it. Matsu bit his lip, waiting for a response, waiting for anything. But it stayed the same. Hanamaki's name stayed there, and the tension felt tangible. They were in a different part of town entirely from one another, yet he could feel the awkwardness. He was the one who caused it. He was the one who had gotten mad. But...Maki had hurt his feelings. He was justified, right?

 

It had been a whole week since the Matsukawa and Hanamaki fight. The team was wearing thin, and the frustration was definitely firm in the air. The sympathy had passed, and now there was just annoyance at their complete and utter refusal to make up. It was tiring now. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were feeling the frustration more than anyone else. They liked their double dating and their regular lunchtimes with the couple, but that had been broken. In fact, most of their couple interaction had come from Matsu and Maki bringing them together. It really stung to say, but their relationship practically relied on the other two. They weren't sure how they'd coped before Matsukawa had asked Hanamaki out. Well, however they'd managed, that certainly wasn't the life they wanted to go back to.

Yet, everything they tried, everything they did, it never worked. They just seemed used to avoiding each other now. The two of them made it out like they were coping just fine, but the loneliness was evident. Matsukawa had developed this kicked puppy expression that was simultaneously heart-wrenchingly sad and very close to shocking - it was only legend that his facial muscles could move in such a way. Hanamaki had less patience with everyone. He was more irritating for the team - it wasn't pleasant to try and practice when his sarcastic and frustrated sighs and groans could be heard every two minutes. And that frustration led to more pressure being placed on Iwa and Oikawa's shoulders. They had to get them back together.

Oikawa rolled over on the camp bed on Iwaizumi's bedroom floor. "What are we gunna do?" he moaned, rubbing his eyes feverishly.

Iwa sighed, flicking the corner of his pillow. "You know, I hate to say it, but...maybe the two of them just aren't meant to be a couple?"

Oikawa sat straight up in bed, glaring at him. "Are you fucking kidding me? I'm sorry Iwa-chan, but that's straight up the dumbest thing you've ever said." Iwa rolled onto his side to look at him. "Do you remember seeing Maki-chan's face light up when he first met Matsu-chan? Or how about when they went on their first date and the two of them wouldn't stop smiling about it? Or when Matsu and his mum went on a trip with Maki's family and they had their pictures as their backgrounds for forever? They love each other, and it's just annoying at the minute because they've only been dating for ten months and they don't know what to do when they argue. But they adore each other, I'm sure of it. And there's no way they're going to split up because they're so in love with each other they'll learn how to look passed each other's flaws!" he flopped back into his pillow with a sigh. Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows, "It feels like you have more faith in their relationship than in ours."

"Iwa-chan if you start being insecure I will throw my phone at you, I swear to god. I don't need this right now."

Iwa chuckled, rolling onto his back again. "I love you a lot. So keep using that big brain of yours and think a way out of this situation."

"I love you, too, Hajime." Oikawa closed his eyes, but he couldn't go to sleep. All he could think about was Matsukawa and Hanamaki, and the best way to help. What they needed was direct action. "Why don't we just...put them in a room together and make them talk it out?"

"Is that really gunna work?"

"It worked for us, didn't it?"

Iwaizumi shrugged, "Well, I guess it's worth a shot."

 

"So...where are you dragging me again?" Hanamaki asked as Iwa paced on ahead of him.

"We're eating outside, it's nice out."

"Don't you have to eat with your oh-so-precious Oikawa?" he squinted at him. The other boy shrugged,

"We're meeting him there, don't worry."

"But isn't that-" Maki cut himself off. _But isn't that leaving Matsukawa out of it?_

"We're almost there," Iwa said, and Hanamaki looked up, staring straight into the eyes of the last person he wanted to see. Tan skin, thick brows, messy hair. He groaned, "No. No. I told you and Oikawa to stop fucking about with this, I don't _need_ -" Iwaizumi clamped down on his arm, practically dragging him along now.

"Just sit down, it's only for a few minutes." Resigned to the fact that there was no possible way to get out of his death grip, Hanamaki had no choice but to go along with it. Oikawa was stood up, his hands gripping Matsukawa's shoulders tightly, in case of escape. The two of them felt like prisoners. Hanamaki reluctantly sat down across from him, looking up coldly into Oikawa's eyes. "What is the point in this?"

"You two need to talk. So talk."

The two of them looked at each other, before looking up at their kidnappers. "About what, exactly?"

Oikawa sighed, rolling his eyes. "You two are fighting. And you need to talk about it and resolve it, because you know what's gunna happen otherwise."

"What? We break up?" Maki asked, his voice even. Iwa bit his lip.

"I'm fine with that." Matsu snapped, glaring at his boyfriend.

Hanamaki tried to answer that with a calm, even, indifferent stare, but for a moment, just a moment, his face was contorted with shock and fear and utter betrayal. It was hard for Oikawa to watch. But, as soon as it had appeared, it was gone, and he was staring calmly again. "So am I," he said, his tone unwavering.

"See? We talked about it. It's fine." Matsukawa got up, and Oikawa was too shocked to do anything but let him go. He was staring at Iwaizumi, who was in a similar state of shock. All he could think was he fucked up _so bad_. He watched Matsukawa walk away, his hands in his pockets, his head hung low, and Oikawa knew if he didn't do something he was going to make the biggest mistake of his life. Hanamaki stood up shakily, before following Matsu slowly towards the school. Oikawa stepped forward, taking in a deep breath, before shouting. "You two are being so fucking pathetic right now!" he yelled, the two boys stopping to turn back as he marched towards them. After a moment, Iwa followed. "You've been through so much together and you're willing to throw that away over a stupid fucking fight! Me and Iwa-chan have been working so hard to help you two and you've done nothing! You're so draining! We're trying our hardest to help you out and it's the most frustrating thing in the world because the two of you are too immature to just make up!"

Matsu arched one of his eyebrows, stepping towards Oikawa. "Oh? _We're_ the ones who are frustrating here? _We're_ the ones being immature?" he laughed coldly, and it would have been a lie to say Oikawa wasn't somewhat scared. "Need I remind you that you were the one who hit your boyfriend a week ago because _you_  weren't mature enough to hear his apology! You two are always the ones causing trouble! You two are always the ones who are making our plans fail and get cancelled. You're the reason it took me six weeks to ask Hanamaki out, because you were sulking over Iwaizumi. We had to skip out on so many fucking dates because of you two, so don't tell me we're the ones who are annoying here!" There was complete silence for a minute, Matsukawa's chest rising and falling rapidly, and then there was the sound of laughter. Matsu and Oikawa turned back to see Hanamaki's face as he chuckled. "It took you _six weeks_? What the fuck were you doing?"

Matsu's face went red faster than Iwaizumi had ever seen happen before - only Maki seemed to hold the power of embarrassment over him. "You-you-were-well it was clear _you_ weren't going to say anything!" he turned his head to one side. "Anyway, you're not my boyfriend anymore so what does it matter?" The smirk on Hanamaki's face was quickly wiped off, and he sighed, "I'm sorry about what I said. It was stupid and rude and I should have thought about it and it's not what I meant at all. I should have thought but I didn't because I never do. I didn't mean to make you angry and I'm sorry." He was staring at the floor, his jaw clenched. Matsukawa's eyes were open with shock.

"That sounds wrong coming out of your mouth. It's too nice."

"Yeah? Well, fuck you," he murmured, finally risking looking up. "Are we alright?" he asked. Matsu smirked as he pulled him tightly to his chest.

"Of course we are, you twat," he murmured, running his hands through his hair. He couldn't believe there was a time when he had refused to admit he was in love with him, because looking down at him...holy fuck was he gay for Takahiro Hanamaki.

Oikawa smiled, leaning towards Iwa as he watched them. "They're kinda cute, when they're being quiet, I guess." Iwaizumi sighed, tugging at his hand.

"Can we go? It's really uncomfortable watching our friends make out."

 

Friday night had come, and finally, _finally_ their date night had arrived. No hitches, no interruptions. They decided to stay in for tonight, instead of going out like they usually did. The two of them pulled all of Matsukawa's blankets and pillows from his bed to the living room, setting up on the sofa. Hanamaki ended up nuzzled into Matsu's chest - "because his man-boobs were comfier than any pillow" - and they watched some of the DVDs that Oikawa had left behind.

"What the fuck? This film is so dumb - there are three realities now? Which one is she really in? I thought Babydoll wasn't crazy?"

"Right? That's exactly what I thought when Oikawa showed me this film, too."

The living room door opened, and Matsukawa's mum stood in the doorway. "Oh, Takahiro, you're back. It was strange not having you last week,"

"Yeah, sorry, I was with Iwaizumi last week."

"Are you two not going out tonight?"

"No, we're just staying in Miss Matsukawa."

She smiled, "Well I'm going up to bed, you two know the rules." They said their goodnights, and she left them alone in the room.

"I love your mother. She's so much more lax than my parents. They'd _never_ let us stay in the same room together."

"Yeah I guess. She still has a no-mess, no-noise policy, though," Matsu muttered, brushing his hands through Maki's hair. The smaller boy sat up, grinning.

"That's not an issue if we're quiet." Matsukawa smirked, biting his lip.

"I like the way you think."


	2. Chapter 2

It was cold outside, and even with a scarf on, Iwaizumi's face still felt numb from the cold. Hanamaki stood next to him, tapping his foot gently on the pavement. "I thought Matsukawa told you they were leaving in a second?" Iwaizumi asked.

Maki shrugged. "I don't know, _your_ boyfriend probably held him up," he murmured. Iwa looked around, "Well, I wish they'd hurry up, there are a lot of news cameras already...and I just want to get this over and done with."

It had been three years since their graduation from high school. Three long, gruelling years of university were coming to an end. They'd all kept playing volleyball, during their years. They'd ended up on different teams, and it had been amazing when they'd all met up again for tournaments. The current game - Matsukawa's team versus Oikawa's - had ended with Oikawa carrying through victory at the end. Not that anybody was particularly surprised. But wherever Oikawa went, he still managed to attract local news and photographers. He'd started modelling during his early university years, and it had ended up being a profession he'd taken forward. He was naturally popular, much to Iwaizumi's dismay. They didn't have a lot of privacy anymore, thanks to the small horde of people who seemed to follow them around whenever they left their apartment. But he'd set out that day with one intention, so the crowds waiting for Oikawa were good...weren't they? He clutched at his pocket, feeling the ring as if it were burning a hole in the fabric. Hanamaki smirked at him, pulling his phone out.

He heard the crowd perk up, and looked up to see the teams departing through the doors. Maki and Iwaizumi stepped forward, towards them. Oikawa's head could be see above the crowd as he smiled, waving to the cameras. He was so used to that, it actually hurt. Matsukawa could be seen next to him, his face turned down as he stared at his phone, deliberately avoiding the cameras. He only looked up to check if he could see Hanamaki and Iwa, picking up the pace as he located them. "I almost didn't see you two in the crowds, you're so short," he muttered.

Hanamaki rolled his eyes, "We're taller than most normal people, just because we're short for volleyball doesn't mean we're actually short."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, shorty,"

"I will punch you in the gut if you continue,"

"I love you too, schnookums," he smirked, kissing the top of Hanamaki's head. The shorter boy sighed, reaching up to grab his hair, pulling him down to kiss him. Iwaizumi sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets as he waited for Oikawa to slowly make his way towards him.  "Ah, Iwa-chan!" he called, skipping towards him, his arms outstretched. Matsukawa and Hanamaki stared, Maki whispering something gently under his breath. The cameras watched from afar, and Iwa could hear the faint click, click, click of the press catching pictures. He liked Oikawa, sure, he couldn't deny that, but it was difficult to show his affection or even accept his when he could _hear_ the shutters of at like ten cameras. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Maybe he should just...

"Did you see? We won!" Oikawa chirped. grinning at him. Iwaizumi nodded.

"Yeah. I saw. I was at the game, remember?"

"Oh yeah, sorry! And you and Maki-chan said I would lose!"

"I always knew you'd win, though," he muttered. Oikawa laughed,

"So you _do_ have faith in me!" he said. Iwa shrugged,

"Of course I do." He felt his pocket again, felt the shape of the ring. He breathed in slowly. He had to do this. "Hey listen, Tooru...we've been together for a really long time, and I really, really do like you, no matter how much I may pretend I don't." Oikawa had his head cocked to the side as he listened to him intently, and Iwa took a moment to steady himself.

And at that moment they heard a cry from behind them, and they both turned around. He recognised it as Hanamaki, and for a second he was worried he was hurt. But then he looked around and he saw Matsu was on the floor on one knee, holding Maki's hand in his, holding up a small box. Oikawa squealed, covering his mouth, gripping Iwa's arm, and the smaller man just glared in shock. The cameras leaned forward, all desperately wanting to pick up the adorable scene. "So, Takahiro Hanamaki...will you marry me?"

Maki lets out another cry, covering his mouth, mimicking Oikawa. To outside eyes, they may have seemed like a genuine, happy couple. But Iwaizumi was cynical. Hanamaki was not the kind of person to shriek or call out. And when he shrieked a happy 'yes', and the crowd seemed to aw and sigh, Matsu got up and pulled his fiancé into a hug. And he looked over his shoulder at Iwa, smirking. Yup, he had no doubt that was entirely deliberate. Oikawa ran towards them, jumping up and down, chatting excitedly, and Iwa following slowly.

 

"Oh yeah, yeah, it's totally fake," Matsu admitted, resting his drink on the table. Oikawa had insisted on taking the happy couple out for dinner to celebrate, and he'd gone to the toilet for a moment. Iwaizumi had pounced on the chance, asking them bluntly about it. Hanamaki shrugged, "Well, it's not fake, I mean, we _are_ engaged," he said, admiring his ring. Matsukawa nodded. "Oh yeah. We got engaged like, three months ago actually." He dug around in his phone pocket, and Iwa raised his eyebrows.

"Three months ago? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Um, it was during a holiday with our families, and we were on the beach, it was kind of a spur of the moment thing, so it's not like I actually had a ring to give him." He clicked on an image, turning it round to show Iwaizumi. It was of the two of them stood on the shore of some perfect beach, the sun setting behind him, Matsu down on one knee, Maki starting down at him. "So, when we got back to Japan, I went out to buy him a ring, but then I was going to give it to him but then I remembered something." Iwa handed back his phone, and Matsu put his arm around his partner. "We had this idea when we were still in high school, that if we were going to get engaged, we were going to do it in the most inconvenient way possible to you," Maki took a swig of his drink, and Iwaizumi frowned.

"You two really are assholes, you know that?"

"I know! We're perfect together!"

Iwa sighed, "How did you know that _I_ was going to try and propose then?"

Maki shrugged, "I guessed from your behaviour. It was  pretty easy, to be honest. You were all shaky and nervous and I knew something was up."

Iwa let his head fall onto the table. "Well, thanks. I don't think I'm _ever_ going to build up the courage to try that again."

Matsu sighed. "Don't be overdramatic. And besides, we were doing you a favour."

"What?"

"Oikawa always overreacts. _And_ he's an ugly crier."

Maki nodded as he twisted the ring on his finger, "Oh yeah, definitely, it's disgusting."

"So, it honestly wouldn't be good for you to propose and give all those photographers such terrible pictures of Oikawa. I mean, he is supposedly a model after all. So, instead, if we disrupt your proposal with a more photogenic boy," Matsu said, waving his hands over Maki's face, whilst the smaller boy fluttered his eyelashes, pretending to brush some hair out of his face. Iwa grimaced. "Didn't you literally have the most mug-shots in all the sports magazines and newspapers in high school?"

"Oh shut up, we all know Kindaichi was worse."

Matsu rested his chin on his hand, "You can still propose, without embarrassing him, you know."

"What do you mean?"

Hanamaki grinned, looking at his partner. "It's a fairly quiet restaurant, and I mean you have your two bestest friends forever _right here_ with you. Plus if you pop the question maybe we'll get free food."

"Whatever you're gunna do, choose quickly, he just came back from the bathroom," Matsu winked at him before picking up a menu for him and Maki to pour over with renewed interest. Iwaizumi swallowed, looking over as he watched Oikawa wandering towards the table, his eyes bright and cheerful. Iwa pulled the ring out of his pocket, standing up. It was now or never.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone is curious as to what an aye-aye actually looks like: http://scienceblogs.com/zooillogix/wp-content/blogs.dir/253/files/2012/04/i-8172092db8b2810656e86e9ed83189f3-Aye%20Aye%202.jpg  
> They are very very very creepy little creatures with long middle fingers to bore into trees and catch insects and junk, but they're actually going endangered because the people who live in the areas they're indigenous to think they're evil spirits and they kill them. I found out what an aye-aye was while eating a fruit snack (the illustration was honestly 100x freakier and I will not inflict that on you) and from day 1 I have had a post-it on my desktop screaming at me to include them in a fanfiction in relation to Oikawa. And, finally, I have achieved this. A proper ending for 2015. I finally compared Oikawa to an aye-aye. My work here is done.


End file.
